Saitama vs Thor
Saitama vs Thor is Episode 18 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description One Punch Man vs Marvel! Powerhouses of fiction meet in battle when the One Punch Man meets the God of Thunder! Who wins this high calibre bout? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight RANDOM CITY Saitama stood on a rooftop, overlooking the city as it carried on its everyday pattern. He heard someone behind him, who didn't speak a word. The two stared each other down, realising they were about to engage in a fight that neither were sure they could ever be prepared for. Thor lifted his hammer high, summoning lightning and Saitama rushed at him. The two threw their hardest punch straight away, clashing with awesome force. 'Here we go! ' The two traded heavy punches, with Saitama beginning to mount the advantage. He backed Thor to the edge of the roof before ducking a large swing from the hammer. Saitama uppercut Thor, sending him into the air before flying after him to deliver a nasty elbow strike, which pummelled the god down to the streets below. Thor got back up and chased down Saitama, who stood atop a truck. Thor hurled his hammer at Saitama, missing but destroying the base of the truck and forcing Saitama to fall. Thor then flew overhead and delivered a large kick which smashed Saitama through a window. The two then clashed into the building, cutting through it while the building began collapsing over them. Thor then swung down with the hammer, Saitama dodged and punched Thor into a nearby vehicle. Thor stood up, but was bowled over by Saitama who had picked up another car. Saitama eased off, which proved to be a mistake as Thor smashed a nearby vehicle with his hammer, bashing into Saitama. The One Punch Man clattered into the floor, and recovered just as Thor rushed into him, charging him through the air. The collision of Saitama's next punch knocked several teeth out of Thor's head. The One Punch Man was now all over him, zipping around the God of Thunder and delivering unforgiving blows to the head. Blood began to pour from Thor's many wounds and he was relegated (what an appropriate remark from an Everton fan) to wild swings with the hammer. Saitama grabbed a nearby street sign and attempted to smash Thor out of the area. Thor quickly raised his weapon, splitting the sign into pieces. Thor then headbutted Saitama, creating a nasty gash on his forehead. Thor then spiked Saitama to the floor, which obviously dazed him. Thor rushed at him, delivering a swing from the hammer which broke Saitama's legs. Now rendered immobile, Saitama was fairly dazed and incredibly vulnerable as Thor rushed in, wielding his hammer. And then, as if he was controlled by an auditioning animator, Thor struck Saitama in the neck, decapitating his foe with his hammer. Saitama's corpse slumped, his head landing far away, and Thor left the scene coated in bruises and cuts. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Thor!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights